


Exclusive

by DodgersMutant



Category: 2PM (Band), GOT7, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Idols, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgersMutant/pseuds/DodgersMutant
Summary: In the public eye, Kim Jisung seems to have it all: money, fame, looks, and a carefree life. As a famous rapper and singer, Jisung is the picture perfect embodiment of a Korean idol. But what most don't know is that Jisung craves attention and would do anything to get it. But could another idol finally give him the attention he craves so much?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s), Kim Minjun | Jun. K/Original Male Character, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main character of Kim Jisung is an AU version of the tattoo artist, better known as Kijikush. In this story, he is a famous rapper and singer. 
> 
> The story title is from Taemin's song, "Exclusive".
> 
> While the smut in this chapter was sort of glossed over, I am considering including more in future chapters. Just a heads up.

Jisung made really poor decisions when it came to relationships. In fact, he was certain that none of his romantic endeavors had ever been made with good intentions or sober thoughts. 

  
All of his relationships, save one, were private. None ever made it to the limelight and all had been under the radar, no news stations would be able to pull him into a dating scandal. Not after that one incident. 

  
Jisung had dated mostly men, with a few women here and there. But it was those relationships with men that had caused him the most heartache and pain. He had a thing with choosing men who wouldn't ever think of him as a lifelong companion, nor as a boyfriend for that matter. Jisung was one night stand material for those men. 

  
And one night stands were the majority of the relationships he had ever had. Jisung couldn't recall if any of his partners had ever officially defined their relationship with a label. 

  
Jisung could claim he had bad taste in men, but in hindsight, they always seemed like perfect choices at the time. He dated athletes, mostly baseball players (he had a thing for baseball pants), musicians, actors, models, and dancers. The majority of them were older than him, some even in their forties compared to his twenty-six years. He liked men with larger builds than his own lean muscled build; broad shoulders were heaven-sent to him. A man that could forcefully hold him down, wrap their broad hand around his throat, and make him squirm were a dream come true. 

  
Another issue surrounding the men he dated, note: dated didn't ever mean serious boyfriends but fun bed warmers, were that they were never out of the closet. All of these men were as secretive with relationships as he was and to the public eye, straight. Jisung wasn't straight and he had been clear about his sexuality to the media and public; a news that had filled many headlines after his music video where he made out with both a man and woman. Jisung was as pansexual as they came. 

  
Aside from being closeted, these men were nowhere near perfect. One had even been married and Jisung hadn't learned this until the following morning when the man had confessed the truth. Jisung had been horrified and had urged the man to return to his wife. Be faithful or honest, he had begged him before slipping out from underneath the sheets. He didn't want to be a homewrecker and so he had begun to make sure none of the men he slept with were taken.

  
Most of the men he slept with were heavy drinkers and smokers. Jisung couldn't complain about that issue. After all, he was a drinker himself and smoked from time to time. A few of the men he slept with loved to leave bruises behind and Jisung had frighteningly enjoyed it. Bruises left behind from sex were thrilling to him. But he drew the line at men who simply wanted to physically abuse him or take their anger out of him. He would not stand for that. 

  
Many of the men he slept with sent him late night texts and called on the weekends. He always responded and always showed up at odd hours to spend the night with them. But they eventually ended things when they wished to focus on their careers or wanted to lie to themselves by dating and even marrying women. Jisung was always left with a dull pain in his chest and with a contact list overflowing with countless past lovers. 

  
It always sucked to turn on the TV or radio and find himself suddenly bombarded with a past lover's face or voice. It sucked even more to run into them at music shows, nightclubs, or bars. 

  
Jisung's only public relationship hadn't been a decision either had wanted to make. In fact, a certain trash site had been the one to suddenly release images and steamy videos of makeout sessions in shadowed alleys and corners of nightclubs. The dating scandal had immediately blown up and spread like wildfire. After all, when one was photographed and filmed making out with Jun K from 2PM, it was bound to make headlines. 

  
Both their agencies had immediately sued the news site for compromising their artists private lives and had won their cases. Due to the negative reaction from fans and the public, the news site lost its few supporters and had shut down within the year. Jun K had been forced to be honest with his sexuality, he was attracted to men and women alike. And the sudden spotlight on the two men had lead to an immediate end of their relationship. Jisung often wondered where things could have lead to if they had been allowed to continue their relationship in secret. 

  
In fact, he often wondered if Jun K still thought of him. The year following their breakup, his ex had released music. Music with lyrics about love and heartache. Music that had him convinced it was about him even if Jun K did sing about a woman. The rumors immediately swirled after the releases but Jun K had refused to state who the songs were about exactly. Jisung had happily ate up every single release and allowed himself to believe they were about him. Was he delusional? Probably. 

  
If Jisung was being honest, Jun K was the former lover he missed the most. He had been the only one to make him feel loved and cared for. The sex was just another upside. Jisung often considered reaching out to him but was too cowardly to do so. Eventually, it became too late as Jun K left to complete his military service. 

  
Aside from his relationships, Jisung made good choices. His career had blown up after being discovered from his agency and his debut album had topped music charts and had made records with the amount of albums sold and money made. His soulful vocals and his deep, gritty rapping had made him popular among the younger crowd. His polite and considerate behavior had made him loved among the elderly. 

  
With such a powerful debut, Jisung managed to snag a few deals here and there. Commercials, photoshoots, modeling opportunities, variety shows, appearances on music shows, a few festivals, and even offers to feature on songs with famous and well-known artists. When he featured on a song with Zico, well that had made him legitimate in the eyes of those who believed that to be the highest of achievements. 

  
Jisung was an interesting topic for most. Some found him handsome, in a gritty and grungy way. Others found the tattoos off-putting. Many of his tattoos had been decisions made before he debuted and his agency hadn't cared about them. The tattoos that followed were simply something the public had to deal with. Nothing would stop him from getting inked whenever and wherever he pleased. 

  
Both his hands were inked as well as both arms. More tattoos adorned his neck, chest, back, torso, legs, feet, and even one was found beneath his right eye. Piercings were his other love. Both ears oftentimes resembled pin cushions with the amount of rings and studs stabbed into them. From time to time, he showed off eyebrow studs, nose rings, and even snakebites. The millennials of today seemed to find the whole look sexy and appealing. Others seemed to shy away from him in public or avoid his side of the street entirely whenever he went on a stroll. 

  
His fashion was also deemed powerful and lethal. Leather, chains, denim, lots of black, and the occasional pop of color had brands reaching out to him for photoshoots and advertisements. His nude upper torso was also wanted by labels who thought the tattoos found there artistic. 

  
All in all, Jisung had it made. A black card, money in the bank that wasn't running out anytime soon, a large penthouse apartment in the most expensive of high-rises in downtown Seoul, his black Range Rover he didn't ever dare to part with, looks, vocals, and fame. Minus a steady love life that people often liked to poke at as he neared his thirtieth birthday, he had everything he could ever want. 

  
Well, almost everything. 

  
Phone buzzing, he rolled over in bed and reached for the rather large cellphone placed on his bedside table. With a swipe, he had it unlocked and found a new text message to read. 

  
**Come over.**

  
A second message rolled in just then and he found himself lurching out of bed and dropping the phone entirely. Scrambling around his room, he began to find decent clothes to wear. Ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and his favorite boots. Slipping on a leather jacket, he scooped his wallet into a pocket and grabbed his phone back into his hands before leaving his bedroom behind. In the living room, he found his car keys and swung it onto a finger. 

  
As he made his way to the front door, he found his face heating up and his body buzzing as he looked back at the second message that had propelled him into motion. It was a picture. A very compelling picture of a set of abs, a comforter wrapped around a slim waist, and a hand reaching under the comforter for what lay beneath. He almost tripped over his own feet as he pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind him as he hurried for the elevator. 

  
Down in the parking structure, he finally managed to compose a response before rushing into his Range Rover and starting the engine. 

  
_**Be there in five. Wait for me.** _

  
His car had barely roared to life before he swerved out of his parking space and made for the exit. The security guard at the gate arched a brow at his actions but Jisung waved him away. He could care less what the man thought of him. After all, he had quite the prospective night ahead of him. The thought alone made his toes curl in his boots as he drove onto the street and pressed down on the gas pedal. He always drove fast but he was cautious not to be caught. He didn't need that scandal gracing the headlines. 

  
With his quick driving and the lack of cars at that particular hour, he found himself at the address of his current fling. Parking across the street, he calmly walked across the street and into the building. One never knew when one was being photographed anymore. He didn't want to make this booty call too obvious. 

  
_**In the elevator.** _

  
Jisung sent the message just as the doors closed and elevator music filled the quiet space. As the elevator ascended, he lifted a hand to his mouth and bit down on his thumb. His blood was pumping and his heart was racing. 

  
When the elevator dinged and the doors opened onto the tenth floor, he took a right and rounded another corner before he was standing in front of the correct door. Before he could even raise a hand to rap his knuckles against the dark wood, the door was ripped open and a hand was soon on his wrist, pulling him inside. 

  
Making a noise of surprise, he found a mouth on his and hands tugging his leather jacket off his form. Jisung quickly obliged and kicked his boots to the side as the door closed with a sound of its locking. The mouth was soon moving down his neck and teeth were sinking into the tender flesh where his neck met his shoulders. Shuddering at the sensation, his own hands reached out to run along the nude upper torso of his partner. 

  
"You came here rather quickly," his lover chuckled as he moved to push Jisung against the apartment wall, pinning him in place with his hips and hands. 

  
Opening his eyes, Jisung took him in and found his heart skipping a beat. Ravi was always a sight to behold. Tanned skin, dark eyes, and that crooked smile. Jisung could happily die just from that look alone. His hands moved to slide down his toned abdomen drawing a hiss from Ravi as he dug his nails in. 

  
"Hmm, but I bet you're happy now that I'm here." Jisung replied in his deep voice as he tilted his head to the side and arched a brow. 

  
Ravi's eyes seemed to darken as his favorite expression crossed Jisung's features. Dipping forward, he caught his mouth with his own and kissed him harder. Eyes falling shut, Jisung arched his body closer to the other rapper and released a moan when he felt just how aroused Ravi was in that moment. 

  
His own body reacted in kind as Ravi finally began to lead them down the hallway and towards his bedroom. The pair knew the journey by heart and easily avoided crashing into furniture on the way there. All the while, their mouths refused to part as their hands roamed familiar places and drew out moans and low, guttural groans. 

  
Shoving him down onto the mattress, Ravi broke the kiss to tug the bottom of Jisung's shirt upwards. His nimble fingers drew the fabric up and over his head, messing his hair up. Jisung then reached down to undo his button and zipper and slid the denim down over his hip bones and past his knees. Ravi eagerly pulled the fabric off all the way before climbing onto Jisung and straddling him with his thighs, knees digging into the cushions. Arching upwards, Jisung drew a moan out from him and grinned mischievously. 

  
Ravi was the most recent lover he had taken to bed countless times. It was Ravi who had reached out to Jisung asking if he wished to feature on a track off his latest album. Jisung had quickly agreed and late night studio sessions had quickly morphed into steamy makeouts and eventual hookups. Ravi was a year older than him, the first man to ever be close in age to himself. Ravi was also smaller than the man he usually slept with. Ravi was brand new territory to him and Jisung happily took it all in. 

  
Leaning over him, Ravi pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth before dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. Hissing at the pain, Jisung lifted his hands and began to drag his own nails down Ravi's shoulder blades, his spine, and down into the dip at his lower back. Ravi's mouth expertly worked its way down the sides of his neck before latching onto the flesh of his shoulder, pulling the skin into his mouth to leave a significant lovebite behind. 

  
Jisung could only watch with hooded eyes as Ravi slid down him and brought his lips across Jisung's own prominent abdomen. Kissing over the muscles lined there, Ravi pressed one final kiss to his hip bone before his fingers slipped into the waistband of Jisung's briefs, sliding the fabric all the way down to his thighs. 

  
The sudden exposure to the chilly air of Ravi's apartment caused Jisung to inhale sharply. An inhale that hitched higher when Ravi bent over him and flicked his tongue against his head. Jisung fisted one hand into the comforter, fingers twisting at the white fabric, and his other hand slipped into the dark locks of Ravi's hair and settled there comfortably. 

  
Ravi's habit, at first, had surprised Jisung who was used to his lovers either flipping him onto his stomach or pushing him down onto his knees. Ravi preferred for Jisung to be on his back, sprawled across his bed as he went down on him with his mouth and tongue alone. It was a pleasant change in the bedroom, one that made him feel cared for and wanted in those precious few moments of intimacy. 

  
Eyes drifting shut and his mouth parting to let out noises of pleasure, Jisung let the sensation of Ravi's mouth around him consume him. Ravi was certainly skilled in this field and he seemed to know it as he hummed around Jisung's length. To show his own appreciation, Jisung gave his hair a gentle tug before gasping out Ravi's name in that deep whisper the other loved so much. The sound of his name seemed to work and Ravi eagerly finished him off.

  
When Jisung had finally released into his mouth, Ravi eagerly lapped it all up before sliding up his lover's body to meet his lips with his own. Rolling over so that Ravi was now the one pinned beneath him, Jisung smirked.

  
"My turn." 

  
**××××**

  
Legs crossed at the ankles and fingers interlaced in his lap, Jisung politely sat in the stool and waited for the makeup artist to finish the last few touches to his face. He could feel the makeup brush sweeping across his nose and around his cheeks. He never fidgeted, which made him liked by many makeup artists who appreciated a muse who did not dare move. 

  
It was the morning after Jisung's late night rendezvous with Ravi. When the pair had gotten their fill of each other, Jisung had politely left with a quick explanation about an early morning schedule. And now here he sat in a studio, getting ready for another photoshoot. 

  
"Okay, you're done." The makeup artist stated as she admired her work with a critical eye before nodding. 

  
"Thank you, noona." Jisung smiled up at her before he shifted his gaze to the large mirror before him. 

  
The makeup was a swirl of red and black with golden glitter swept across his cheekbones and nose. His black hair had been run through with shimmering gel that left the ends curling. As he rose to his full stature, a height that now made him tower over the petite makeup artist, he could see how the makeup complimented his photoshoot attire. 

  
The shirt was a sheer black, long sleeved look that had openings cut out at the shoulders, exposing his tanned flesh and tattoos. The pants were red leather, hugging the contours of his long legs and the curve of his ass. The boots were mismatched, red on the left foot and black on the right. As he admired himself in the mirror, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. 

  
Through the mirror, he caught one of the models watching him. She was pretty with a small face and long, flowing blonde hair. Jisung couldn't help but smile at the attention he was being given. Running his tongue across his teeth to make certain no makeup had accidentally rubbed off his lips and onto his teeth, Jisung deemed himself ready. 

  
Crossing the studio in a few strides, he settled onto the simple leather couch situated in the center of the room, with the white backdrop placed behind it. The photographer immediately called for the models to fill in the spaces besides him on either side of the couch. The flash of the camera and the shutters filled the space with a steady rhythm as the photographer called out poses and dropped compliments here and there. 

  
Jisung had settled into the model mindset: no thinking, just moving. He was so immersed in his role that he hadn't noticed the pretty blonde had sat to his left until her hand came creeping down his thigh. Startled by the sudden contact, he turned to look at her and found her already gazing back at him. Up close, he could see the pretty hazel color of her eyes and the freckles dotted across her nose. 

  
"Perfect! You two have good chemistry. The rest of you get out of the space!" The photographer called out as the remaining models filed off the couch. A few muttered curses under their breath. 

  
"Was this your plan?" Jisung whispered as he leaned back against the couch and stretched his legs out into a wide stance. One arm draped casually across the back of the couch, while the other lifted to his mouth. 

  
"Seemed the only way I could get your attention." She replied in a surprisingly sultry voice as she shifted to drape herself across his lap. The movement further surprised him as she looked towards the camera nonchalantly. 

  
Jisung didn't respond, simply brought a leg up so that he could rest an elbow upon his knee. The model lifted herself up and moved so that her own elbow was digging into Jisung's other thigh. She faced the camera first then shifted so that she was gazing into Jisung's eyes. It was clear what she wanted but Jisung wasn't sure whether he wanted to or not. 

  
Ravi and him weren't exclusive by any means. But Jisung had never seen two people at the same time. The minute one dropped him, he returned to the nightlife scene and avidly searched for someone else to fill the space and time. Ravi and him had discussed it and the former had been clear that Jisung was free to sleep with whoever he pleased. Jisung was certain Ravi was sleeping with others, so why not do the same? 

  
Shifting his position once more, Jisung reached for the model and pulled her into an embrace. She happily obliged and dipped her neck back, one of her legs sweeping out to wrap around his hip. The room suddenly felt very hot with the blinding lights beating down on him and the model's small frame flushed against his own. He was so focused on trying not to react to her advances in any way that he didn't hear the photographer stating they were done for the day. 

  
Eyes flicking down to look at her, Jisung found her already looking back. Biting her lower lip, she leaned forward and kissed the shell of his ear. "Meet me by the exit when you're done getting dressed." 

  
With that said, she rose from his lap and glided across the room. Jisung was breathless and speechless. Shaking his head, he leapt to his feet and awkwardly returned to the dressing room to remove the photoshoot outfit and makeup. As he washed his face, the notification sound from his phone drew him away from the sink and to the table where his phone was perched on. 

  
**Are you busy?**

  
Jisung's heart leapt to his throat as he scanned the name of the contact. This person hadn't reached out to him in months. Why the sudden interest? Shaking his head, he moved away to towel his face and pull on a clean shirt. 

  
People loved to use him. They dropped him like he meant nothing at all then reached out when they needed someone to please them. Squeezing his eyes shut, he began to whisper that he wouldn't respond, wouldn't rush out of here just to fill that empty void. But when his phone chirped once more, he was at its side in seconds, reading the message that came in. 

  
**I want you.**

  
The expletives and vulgar descriptions that followed had him whimpering. Exhaling, he slipped his jacket on, grabbed his keys and began to type back a response as he slipped out from the dressing room and made for the backdoor. The model from today wouldn't see him slip out the back as he chose to ignore her solicitation in favor for an old flame.

  
_**Be there in five.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Good boy.**

  
  


The last text message he received kept repeating itself in Jisung's head as he carefully drove through the busy morning streets. His car seemed to remember the familiar streets needed to take in order to reach the correct apartment building. It had been a while since he had driven in this direction simply to reach this specific building. 

  
  


As he neared his destination, he found his mouth drying and his heart beating out of his chest. His fingers had begun to tremble and he found it difficult to wait for the light to turn green. Glancing down at his lap, he saw that no new message had been received. 

  
  


Looking back onto the street, he cursed. What was he doing? Was he so predictable that old flames could easily reach out to him, knowing he'd drop everything and come running? Apparently the answer was yes as here he was, a block away from his destination. 

  
  


But did he have it in him to text a "no thanks" or "who do you think I am?" No. No, he didn't. 

  
  


He wanted this. He  _ needed  _ this. 

  
  


His body seemed to remember the way this man made him feel and his pants involuntarily tightened at the front. Biting down on his lower lip, he tried not to think about touching himself as he waited for this cursed light to change colors. Fingers still shaking, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and rolled his shoulders back. He needed to relax or he would surely explode in that second. 

  
  


When the light finally changed to green, he stepped on the gas so quickly that his tires squealed and the car lurched forward sending his heart up into his throat. A few cars honked in response but he seemed to drown them out as he took a right and made his way to the private parking lot behind the correct apartment building. He found the space that was always available for him and parked. He barely managed to lock his car behind him before he rushed to the back entrance of the building, shifting his long coat in front of him to hide the arousal pressing against the denim of jeans. 

  
  


Quietly slipping through the silent hallways, he found the elevator and stepped inside once the double doors opened. It felt like eternity had passed until the doors opened once again on the correct floor, the sixth. Two turns to the left and one to the right, he found the door. 

  
  


Arm shaking, he lifted his hand and curled it into a tight fist. His knuckles seemed to barely graze the wood frame and so no sound was made. Exhaling, Jisung lowered his arm and shook himself as if that would help rid the nervousness clawing at him. When he was certain he could knock on the door without shaking, he raised his arm and knocked. 

  
  


One second, two, three seconds passed before the door clicked and swung inwards. Raising his eyes upwards, Jisung was met with a pair of shining eyes. Eyes that belonged to a handsome and square face, a face with a mouth curled into a devious smirk. A face that both startled and thrilled Jisung all at once. 

  
  


Stepping back from the doorframe and pulling the door with him, the man inclined his head and Jisung quickly stepped inside. Brushing past his old flame, Jisung tensed as he felt the muscles in his arm. Arms that he so missed. 

  
  


When the door finally clicked shut behind them and locked properly, Jisung looked up at him. Dongmyeong was a baseball player, best known for his large build and his home run record. Jisung had ran into him by chance at a restaurant and had immediately recognized the man he often seen on the sports channel. Dongmyeong had been polite and invited the famous rapper to a game. What started as simple invites to games lead to late night drinking and eventually bed sharing. 

  
  


Jisung had known Dongmyeong was attracted to him when he invited him over one night. The way the athlete had carefully allowed him inside and had checked the hallways before closing the door had confirmed his suspicions. When Dongmyeong had began to imply a certain scenario, Jisung had been the one to initiate it by climbing into his lap and kissing him. 

  
  


Jisung knew that's what the athlete wanted now. He never initiated anything, always let Jisung be the one to make the decisions for him. Jisung often wondered if he did that as an excuse for hiding his sexuality. He wasn't the one who kissed another man first. No, he simply listened to his body's commands. 

  
  


Stepping closer, Jisung lightly pressed his hands against Dongmyeong's chest and rose up onto his toes. Dongmyeong was much taller than him so the athlete swept an arm around his waist and lifted him a fraction or two. Grinning, Jisung dipped forward and kissed him deeply. 

  
  


Grunting with approval, Dongmyeong lifted Jisung completely then lead him towards the bedroom. Toes curling in his boots, Jisung couldn't wait for how this afternoon would eventually turn out. 

  
  


**××××**

  
  


Jisung was still rather sore and sated from his afternoon with Dongmyeong. If he pressed a hand to his thighs, he could still feel the tenderness. Grinning, he settled back against his bed cushions and continued to swipe his finger against his phone's screen. 

  
  


It was two days after his photoshoot and the images had already been uploaded. Scrolling through them, Jisung couldn't help but be impressed with how good the photographer had captured him and the female model from the shoot. The comments were impressed too. 

  
  


The majority commented about how cool or handsome Jisung looked. Others were a mess of emojis and keyboard smashes. But a few wondered when new music was being released. 

  
  


Leaning forward, Jisung frowned as one fan had typed an entire paragraph about how Jisung should focus on music and not on modeling. While Jisung found the comment stupid, after all, he should be allowed to do as he pleased, he also couldn't help but feel guilty. When had been the last time he released music? 

  
  


Exiting the news app and switching to his personal music folder, he was horrified when he saw that it had almost been more than a year since he had last released music. Maybe the fans were right. He should be focusing on music. After all, isn't this why he even started this whole career? To make and release music that he loved and wanted to share with others? 

  
  


Quickly swiping across his screen to exit all apps, Jisung went to his contacts and found his producer. He typed a quick message. 

  
  


**_Music soon. Let's work on something._ **

  
  


The producer responded after five minutes, five minutes in which Jisung chewed on his thumb nail and waited rather impatiently. 

  
  


**Finally!**

  
  


Rolling his eyes, Jisung read the next few messages. His producer began to list available days for him to show up at the studio so that they could mess around with beats and lyrics. 

  
  


Feeling a sense of relief that he was finally returning to what he loved most, Jisung locked his phone and rose from the bed. His legs were rather achy but he ignored it as he left his room, crossed the living room and hallway and slipped into his personal office space. 

  
  


This room housed his everyday computer where he read messages, played games, and watched videos. It also housed his music making computer and the few instruments he knew how to play. Microphones and other recording devices were situated in the corner of the room. 

  
  


Settling at the small desk where only notebooks and writing tools lay, Jisung picked up a pen and flipped open to a clean page. Pressing the tip to the blank page, he willed his brain to come up with something. Nothing came.

  
  


Sighing, he left the room and retreated to the living room. Perhaps some television would inspire him or even awaken the creative spirit in him that had been dormant for too long. 

  
  


Scrolling through channels, he barely registered what played as he switched from channel to channel. But as a news station came up on the next channel, he paused. 

  
  


His heart began to pick up its pace as his eyes adjusted to the image on the screen. 

  
  


Was today really the day? 

  
  


The female reporter reported rather stoically how Kim Minjun, better known as Jun. K, from 2PM had completed his military service and was now officially discharged. 

  
  


He was back. 

  
  


Suddenly, memories began to flood back in, breaking free from where Jisung had locked them away. Moments with Minjun. Moments together. Moments he had missed dearly. 

  
  


Closing his eyes, he shook his head and pressed a hand against his beating heart. How could he still love the man who had broken his heart? 

  
  


Rising from the couch, he shut the TV off and stormed back into his office. Picking up the pen he had discarded, he pulled the notebook closer and scribbled a single word. The title of his new song. 

  
  


**Shattered** .

  
  


Title now glaring him in the face, Jisung began to write and write. He wrote lyrics that could be sung in a melodious tone. He wrote lyrics that could be rasped in a heartbroken voice. He wrote lyrics that could be growled angrily into the microphone, the beginnings of a rap. 

  
  


He wrote and wrote until his hand cramped and his head swam. And when he was done, he marched over to the recording area of his room and began to turn on every single piece of equipment. Computer and microphone now on, he lifted the notebook up to the stand and began to sing. Sing and rap. 

  
  


He worked late into the night and sent the rough lyrics and recording to his producer and company. He wanted this done now. 

  
  


He needed this song out now. Needed his message to be heard and read loud and clear. 

  
  


He needed Minjun to listen and know Jisung was still heartbroken. He needed Minjun to know how he had loved him and how that same love had hurt him in the end. 

  
  


He needed to vent. He needed to breathe. 

  
  


Falling to his knees, Jisung crouched forward and shook his head as tears swam in his vision. 

  
  


He didn't know how long he sat there before he rose to his feet and stumbled into his bedroom where he retrieved his phone and scrolled through his messages. Finding the correct contact, he sent a message. 

  
  


He needed a distraction. 

  
  


He needed someone to make him forget. 

  
  


Someone to temporarily fix him. 

  
  


**_Can you come over?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> Also, any recommendations for Jisung's lovers?


End file.
